The Best Birthday for Gaara
by smartpajer
Summary: Sakura loves her very best friend Gaara, who loves Matsuri, who hates Sakura..... But in Gaara's birthday Sakura sings her heart out... Will Gaara say on what he feels? or Is it to late for them? LITTLE LIME or lemon....


Sakura's POV

I smiled sadly while I stare at Gaara, who's my very best friend

"_He can't love me… He loves someone else" _I thought while my eyes lowered

I saw Gaara stood up and kissed his girlfriend, Matsuri

My heart broke even more

I mean why would he loved, skater, tomboy, nerdy Sakura Haruno?!

I saw him smile like she was the most beautiful thing he ever had

I frowned

Ever since, Gaara had Matsuri his girlfriend

He never paid attention to me,

Ever since the gang met Matsuri

They all forgot about me

Except my two best friends

Naruto and Temari

Ironic right?

My very best friend and crush forgot me…

I saw Naruto approaching me with Temari and waved

I smiled and waved back

"HEY NARU! And TEM TEM!!!!" I shouted while smiling

They ran up to me and smiled back

"Hey Saku!!! Can you do me a favor???!!!!" Temari said while smiling so wide

My eyes narrowed

"_This doesn't look good…." _I thought

"Ok?" I said

"GOOODD!!!!" Naruto shouted

"Okay, Sakura… I know you have a hidden talent in guitars, instruments and vocals…." She said

I blushed

Only Gaara knew that…..

"Well……. Gaara's birthday is tomorrow….." My eyes narrowed

"Hell no!" I said out loud

Temari pouted

"Please Sakura!!!! Just this once and I promised ill make Naruto say he loves Hinata!!!!" Temari cackled

I saw Naruto paled

I smirked

"Tempting…." I said

"But sorry…. Still no…" I said

Temari pouted

"It'll make Gaara… Remember you…." Naruto said

My eyes widen…

I glared at Naruto

"_**Aw come on…. Just sing then we can get the hell outta there!" **_My Inner convinced

I sighed

"Fine I am doing this for you to tell Hinata Naruto… Not for Gaara…." I whined

They grinned

I sighed

I know this will be my downfall…..

NEXT DAY 5:00 Pm

I sighed while gulping

I looked over at Temari who was in the microphone

I gulped while clutching my guitar

"Well, well, we'll look who it is…. The outcast of Gaara kun's Gang…" My eyes almost teared up

But somehow I felt anger risen up in me

"Shut up…. **Matsuri…..**"I growled

She chuckled while drinking her cocktail

"Still wishing that my Gaara still loves you?" She chuckled out loud

My jaw clenched

Then I snapped

"YOU CAN FUCK TAKE HIM MATSURI BECAUSE AS FAR AS I KNOW HE WAS BASTARD AFTER HE MET A SLUT LIKE YOU!!!!" I shouted

She gasped

I entered the stadium like entrance then gulped

I saw Temari smirking

I sighed then sat down the chair and strum a little

"Good evening, people…. Yeah... This song… well, is dedicated to my very best friend…. Gaara… no Subaku…." I sighed out

I strummed a bit, and then I sang

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

I felt a tear dropped while I remembered _my _Gaara in the old times__

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

Then I felt my song getting louder__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

"_I love you Gaara…." _I thought__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

I remembered when me and Gaara would play basketball__

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into

Then I remembered the first time he said he will always love me…. But he was kid… _  
_

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

The last strum and smiled at the crowd when I heard them 'Encore'

I blushed when Naruto took the mic

"YO PEOPLE!!! WANT MORE?!!!" The crowd screamed

I blushed red or scarlet

"Naruto do-"I like to duet with her….." I heard someone said huskily

My eyes widen,

"G-Ga-Gaara…." I choked back

He looked at me and smirked

_Just like the way he used when we were still friends…._

"WELL SURE BIRTHDAY BOY!!!!" Naruto shouted while winking at me

I gulped

"Come on… Saku…. Don't tell me you're chicken?" He teased

I glared at him and took the mic

"In your dreams, Subaku…." I growled with playfulness

He took out his guitar and strummed with me

My eyes widen

"You…" I gasped

"I wouldn't forget your first song Saku…." He whispered while looking softly to me.

I smiled

Sakura and Gaara:

_That's how much I love you (yeah) _

_That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, and yeah) _

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do _

_Make me wanna smile? _

_Can I not like it for awhile? _

Gaara:

_No..._

Gaara:

_But you won't let me _

_You upset me girl _

_Then you kiss my lips _

_All of a sudden I forget _

_That I was upset _

_Can't remember what you did _

Sakura and Gaara:

_But I hate it _

Sakura:

_You know exactly what to do _

_So that I can't stay mad at you _

_For too long, that's wrong _

Both:

_But I hate it _

Gaara:

_You know exactly how to touch _

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more _

_So I despise that I adore you _

Sakura:

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah) _

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you) _

_And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh) _

_But I just can't let you go _

_And I hate that I love you so... _

Gaara:

_And you completely know the power that you have _

_The only one that makes me laughs _

Sakura:

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I _

_Love you beyond the reason why _

_And it just ain't right _

Gaara:

_And I hate how much I love you girl _

_I can't stand how much I need you _

_And I hate how much I love you girl _

_But I just can't let you go _

_But I hate that I love you so _

Both:

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me _

_And your kiss won't make me weak _

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me _

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me... _

Sakura:

_That's how much I love you _

_How much I need you _

_That's how much I need you _

_That's how much I love you _

_That's how much I need you _

Sakura:

_And I hate that I love you sooo... _

_And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey) _

_I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you) _

_And I hate how much I love you boy (giirl......) _

_But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go) _

_And I hate that I love you so _

Both:

_And I hate that I love you so... so..._

I heard the crowd whistled and applauded

I smiled while blushing

"_Still wishing that my Gaara still loves you?" _The thought rebounded in my head

My eyes sadden instantly

"_I am so foolish…. Gaara wouldn't love me….. I bet he'll even forget this tomorrow…." _I thought while smiling again at the crowd then I exited

A few minutes

I wandered around Gaara's house...

I sighed sadly

"_Sakura chan!!! Remember that I'll always love you!!! Okay?!" _A childish and smiling Gaara entered my mind

"_Of course, GAARA kun!!! I'll love you forever too!" _ Flashbacks of me and Gaara entered my mind

I shook my head

"Stop it, Saku…. They're memories… None of them can't change this…." I whispered softly

I smiled and sighed joyfully when I entered Temari's Garden

"So peaceful…." I whispered

I strummed my guitar then sang

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
It don't make sense to me but

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart

It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back the way it was before

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break, why would you wanna break a

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart

I felt tears pour on my face

I wiped them quickly

"Saku…." I felt someone whispered

I gasped and looked at Gaara  
"Gaara!" I said while gasping

"I want to say I-"Gaara! You're here!" I saw Kiba running while dragging Gaara back to the party  
I sighed

I looked back at the party and sniffed

"I love you Gaara…." I whispered

Then I went home,

Not noting a pair of shock jade eyes looking at me,

AT home

"WHAT?!!!!" I shouted

"I'm really sorry Honey…. We have to move now, because of your father's work….." My mother said

My eyes still in the shock state, began to tear up

"_Still wishing that Gaara loves you?" _

I growled

"It's okay mom…." I said mutely

"When will we get out of here?" I asked

"12:00 Noon Don't worry I already told your principal…." She said while looking worriedly

I nodded while packing my stuff

My eyes teared up when I saw a picture of a child form of me blushing while Gaara hugging me from behind

I sighed

I knew that from this day on, I have to forget _him_

I woke up while rubbing my sore eyes from crying

I remembered Naruto's and Temari's screams when they heard

I sighed while dressing and going to the moving van

"Sakura! Were going!" My mom shouted

I sighed

"Mom can I have one last time in my school?!" I shouted

I heard my mom said yes

I took my skateboard

While running or skating to school of course it was hard when I have a mini skirt on,

I groaned

"SAKURA?!" I heard Naruto shouted

"Naruto…." I said

"I-"I'm still moving, dummy…." I said

He looked at me sadly

"We'll miss you Saku…." He said

I smiled sadly

"Now, now Naruto! I'm coming back!" I said

He glared at me

I pouted

"Okay we can still talk… somehow!" I said

"Sakura, I need to tell you something about G-"Honey we need to go!" I saw my mother waved in the moving van

I smiled sadly at Naruto who begin to sniff

I took hold of his chin and hugged him

"Aw, come on Naruto…. I'll be back promise… Come on its only Paris…. France…." I sighed

He shook me

"But!" Naruto said

When I heard my mom beeped

I sniffed then hugged Naruto for the last time

"Good bye Naruto! Say goodbye for Temari for me!" I shouted while getting in the car

I saw Naruto shout at me on something

I inwardly chuckled

When I heard him saying 'Gaara loves you….' I mused

That's impossible right?

I sighed

But in the pit of my stomach something is telling me, he does

I shook my head

"_No he doesn't…. He has Matsuri…." _I thought while sniffing

Gaara's POV  
**After 10 years….**

I sighed while massaging my temples,

I groaned

You know what day it is?

Yup…

My birthday…. Well, my 25th birthday

And now, Naruto's making a fuss about it, even Temari and Kankuro!!!  
I groaned while I sighed in the high stacks of paper

Unfortunately, after high school, I broke up with Matsuri then my father gave me his company

I groaned, while thinking about _her_

Ever since, she left without a goodbye,

I became isolated after that, Temari and Naruto even the gang tried to cheer me up

Ever since I caught her saying, those four sacred words….

"_I love you Gaara….."_

I groaned inwardly

I'm becoming distracted again!

I growled

I looked down at my desk and opened a drawer and saw an old picture of me and Sakura when we were still 5 years old

I smirked at her blushing face while I hugged her from the back

Somehow, Temari pictured us

I frowned sadly  
but that was before….

I still even remember when I said I'll always love her….

Seems like I broke it….

I smiled sadly

But now, she's somewhere in France or Paris….

She became a very good doctor and in a part time rock band, called Akatsuki

I shook my head again

While trying to forget about _her_

And started signing some papers

5:00 Pm

I groaned while driving up to my house,

With Temari and Kankuro inside…

I groaned again

Once I opened the door

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!!!!!" My eyes widened

I saw a banner with my name with a happy birthday

I saw the lights open and saw all my workers, co workers and even the gang and some of my other friends in my hometown

I saw them smiling

I inwardly smirked

"Happy 25th birthday Gaara!!!" Naruto said,

I narrowed my eyes

He's giddy

Well, that's normal

But his grins are wider than usual

"_What are they planning?" _I thought

"Heyyyy!!! Baby brother!!!!" Kankuro said while giving me a cup of sake

After drinks and the food, I feel happier

But it wasn't complete without _her_

I inwardly groaned again

"_Stop it Subaku…. She's gone…. Gone…" _I thought which made me more down

"Now, ladies and gentlemen for the real gift of Gaara!!!!" I heard my sister, Temari said

My eyes narrowed

"_Real gift?!" _I thought

"Now, now, Gaara! You thought this surprise Birthday is the gift? We know you brother, you want something else!" She teased

I blushed slightly while looking away

She chuckled

While a few people did too

"Okay, please applause for…." I heard Temari was gone

I sighed

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen…. I'll be singing this song to my best friend…. Gaara… No… Subaku…." I heard a very enticing, soft yet seductive voice said.

My eyes widened

"_It can't be…." _My head shot up

While I flew a gasp

There she was

She changed

I felt my heart hammered

"Sakura…" I whispered

There she was my angel…. The true girl I really loved

She was… amazing

She had her hair in a new hair style

Her hair was short and was curly or wavy

She had grown out of her forehead and had her curves perfect

I was shock to say the least,

I was entranced

"Happy… 25th birthday, Gaara Kun…." She whispered while strumming her guitar,

"Sakura…" I said once again

She strummed her guitar louder and she sang

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
so why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...........

I gasped in shock

Her voice is still so beautiful,

Like before….

I saw her smiling

I didn't hesitate

I won't let her get away

Not here, Not now…

Never

I ran so fast to the stage and hugged her like my life depended on it

I heard the crowd…………..

Gasped

I inwardly smirked

Of course

After _she _left I never brought out my emotions,

She gasped while hugging me tighter

I looked her in the eyes and kissed her hard

She gasped while kissing me back

I withdrew back

"I'm so sorry, Saku….." I whispered while looking to her

She gasped while tears fell in her face

"You never let me finish in what I was gonna say before at the party…." I said loud enough for the crowd to hear

"I wanted to tell you I love you too…." I said while kissing her again

She smiled while we were kissing ang hugged me tighter

I heard the crowd cheered and awed

I smirked

I withdrew back and hugged her

"I love you too Gaara…." She said while sniffing

I smiled,

After 10 years, I smiled…. For her

"Never leave me again Saku…. Please…" I pleaded

I felt her smile and nodded

I sighed happily

I felt light flowed in me

She withdrew back

"I'll stay if….. You sing…." She taunted

I smirked

"Is that a challenge, Haruno?" I said

She smirked

"Who said it was a challenge? I am declaring this as a bet… Subaku…." She taunted

I smirked and grabbed the mic,

"If I won you're mine…." I said

"If I won, well….. I'll think about it…." She said while smirking deviously

I grabbed my guitar while strumming it

"Well, since I'm the birthday boy….. I guess there's a treat for you people…." I said

I heard the crowd cheered

I strummed it again,

"This song is for my very best friend…. Sakura… Haruno…" I whispered

I saw someone grumbled behind me

I smirked

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
So please just break the silence_

The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive

My whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

I strummed a high beat in the guitar and smirked at the cheering crowd

"Thank you and good night…." I said in the mic,

I frowned when I saw Sakura not in the backstage

An idea popped in my head

I rushed in the garden of Temari

I smiled when I saw her sitting in the fountain with her guitar,

"Saku…." I whispered

She gasped and smiled at me  
"Gaara…." She said

I rushed to her and frantically kissed her

"I missed you…." I whispered

She moaned while kissing me as hard as possible

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" I heard someone shouted

We withdrew back

I saw a silver headed man, maybe in his 30's or maybe he's 28

My eyes narrowed at him

"Hey guys, you fucking wussies! I found Saku-Koi!!!!" He shouted

I glared at him while my hand crept at the waist of Sakura,

I heard her 'eep' while blushing

I saw the silver haired man glared at me

"You must Subaku no Gaara, eh? You look gay…." He muttered

I twitched

*BAM*

I punched him hard in the face

I mean, come on…. It was the perfect moment. And some fucktards decided to ruin it, and now he says I'm gay?! WHAT THE FUCK!  
I growled at him while I tried to punched him again

But a soft hand from my waist stopped

I went back to Sakura who was giggling in amusement

I saw 8 people entered

I inwardly groaned

"Saku-Koi!" I saw a masked man runned up to her

I growled while steeping forward at him

I saw the masked man gulped while I glared at him

"Ahhh… You must be Subaku no Gaara… I presumed?" I looked up and saw a man with dark orange hair with multiple piercings asked

I nodded while shaking his hand

"You are?" I asked

He smirked

"I'm Pein no Amegaku…. We're Sakura's band mates…." My eyes widen

"_So these are the infamous Akatsuki?" _I thought

"Ahhh…. You must be the infamous Akatsuki, I've heard…." I said while smirking

"Yeah, we are, UN…." I saw a long haired teen male said while nearing Sakura,

I glared at him

"If you don't want your damn hair long, I suggest you back away from Sakura…." I growled at him,

He gulped while glaring at me,

I heard them chuckled

"Ahhh… Don't worry Gaara-Kun…. They're my band mates anyway…." I heard Sakura said softly

I dropped my guard down while nodding to her

I saw a blue haired female with amber eyes nearing me

I looked up to her

She gave me an origami shaped cherry blossom

"This is thanks for making our Sakura Happy…." She said while smiling

I nodded while smiling slightly

I felt Sakura dragged me to introduce her famous band

Of course the silver headed man and long haired teen male, whom were Hidan and Deidara of course, were pissed at me

The masked man were still cheery

He reminded me of Naruto in still his annoying voice

Then Itachi Uchiha…. Well… Yeah… Spooky

"Sasori?!" I said

"Well, well, well…. My cousin… Gaara…." A red haired teen male with light brown eyes smirked up at me

I glared at me,

Sasori no Akasuna

Number 1 prankster in the Subaku household

Unfortunately whenever he visited me he usually teases me,

Greatttt……

"Shut up…." I growled at him

"Now, now Cousin…. It's your birthday!" He chuckled while patting me on the back

I looked at my back checking if there is a paper with a kick me sign on

I sighed in relief there wasn't

"So it's you and Sakura huh?" I heard him said

I nodded while glaring at him

"Hey, don't worry about me don't have the hots for her….." HE said while waving defensively

I nodded

"You better take care of her, Gaara…. She's like a little sister to me…" He whispered

Surprisingly, he sounds sad…..

The Sasori I know is well….. Evil to me…. Giving me pranks…. And embarrassing me….

I shuddered

"Yeah, Sasori I know…. Jeez…." I grumbled

He chuckled when I shook his hand

*BZZZZT*

"Fuck!!!!" I shouted while shaking my paralyzed hand

"Oh god!!!! You're always easy to be pranked you know?!!!" Sasori laughed while pointing at me,

I growled at him while trying to raise my paralyzed hand

"I fucking hate you right now, Sasori…." I growled

He laughed even more

"Gaara, Sasori? You ok?" I heard Sakura asked with her innocent smile

I glared at Sasori,

I saw Sasori whispering something to her

My eyes narrowed

"Sasori…." I warned,

I saw Sakura lighted up in amusement,

"Hahahaha!!!!" She laughed while pointing at me

I growled at Sasori who were just whistling innocently

I smirked at Sakura

I picked her up while placing her in my shoulders like a sack of potatoes

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" Sakura growled while I went to my bedroom

"GAARA!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" She shouted

I chuckled when I let her fell in my bed

Then I kissed her hard and long

"I love you Sakura… And I'm not planning on letting you go…. Never…." I whispered while placing fiery kisses in her neck

She groaned and pulled me up to her

"I love you too Gaara…. And I won't ever leave you again…." She whispered while kissing me again,

As the night passed

Moans, Groans and screams sounded

"You think they're good?" Kankuro asked Naruto

Naruto nodded with a grin while looking at his cousin, Pein who was smirking

"Yup! They are…." He said while drinking a cup of sake

He placed his hands on the waist of his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga

Back to Gaasaku

"I love you Gaara….." Sakura panted while I felt my climax near

"I…. Love you too Sakura…." I groaned while releasing in me her

I felt darkness surround me,

But before that

I wrapped my arms around Sakura and whispered

"_Forever and always, koi…. I'll be here for you…….." _

Seems like this was the best birthday ever…..


End file.
